Expressively Emotive
by Angel Leviathan
Summary: She isn’t easy to read at times, he knows that much, but he loves that he can read the expressions that throw others completely.


**Title:** Expressively Emotive

**Author: **Angel Leviathan

**Spoilers:** None. I think.

**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis, characters, concept, etc, aren't mine.

**Notes:** None.

* * *

He has a minor catalogue of her facial expressions tucked away in his mind. He wont ever tell her that, of course, because he's not certain which entry in the catalogue he'd get. Maybe it'd be a new entry. She isn't easy to read at times, he knows that much, but he loves that he can read the expressions that throw others completely. Or fool them. She's got one hell of a poker face. John knows she hates how he can get past her defences so easily now, and that he knows when she's lying outright, but secretly loves that the same means that she can talk to him, and him alone, as herself. He's possessive of Elizabeth's true self, as it were, and he knows it. He knows he gets jealous when he sees the same looks she sometimes gives him being shot at somebody else. Even if its one of blazing anger. 

The look he gets most often at the moment is one she attempts to keep blank so he can't read her. He knows she feels threatened when she pulls that one on him, and half the time he's a little disturbed that he doesn't know why she finds him threatening. Its generally at moments when they don't see eye to eye, and when they both know they're going to have words with each other when they're alone, and he knows that she's aware he won't agree with her all the time, but the fact that she gets on the defensive so quick worries him. He wishes she would tell him its for the wrong reasons. The fact that she feels the need to defend herself around him concerns him more than he'll let on.

He likes to watch her interacting with the rest of the Atlantis staff. Because she really is a people person, and she's good at her job, and somehow that makes him proud of her. For what reason, he doesn't know, but it makes him smile that she can make people smile. He finds it amusing that she doesn't know the range of facial expressions she runs through in a day, and finds it even more amusing when she tries intimidating him to be quiet about it. Because he likes the kind of intimidating she tries…it usually leads to…more interesting meetings.

There's the old classic 'I'm getting really frustrated by your attitude, but I'm going to remain calm and deal with you' that's most often found on her features when around smug scientists. She doesn't pretend to know half of what they're talking about, but Elizabeth finds some of their smug, superior attitudes, more annoying that she'll ever let on. It also appears on her face after hours of dealing with warring parties amongst her crew. If the matters aren't resolved, its sometimes followed by the…

'If you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to kill you. It will be slow and painful. Do you really want to risk it?' look. Its one of her intimidating looks, where she tries to scare people into compliance, and it amuses him how often it works. Elizabeth can look damn well threatening when she tries. Its worked on him a couple of times. He's not sure if she'd ever carry out any of the threats only her eyes tell of, but it makes people shut up pretty fast. A select few of the Atlantis crew have discovered what the furious side of Elizabeth Weir can do. And learnt the hard way not to provoke it. Its not the shouting that scares them. It's the look in her eyes.

The 'I phased out over an hour ago, but I'm pretending to listen and understand every word' look is one of the ones he sometimes finds outright hysterical. John is pretty sure she can sleep with her eyes open. But she nods and smiles in the appropriate places, sometimes appears a bit dazed when she finally does tune back in, and somehow always manages to say the right thing. He asked her what she'd been thinking about after one such meeting: it turned out she'd been fantasising about finding an unlimited supply of caffeine on a nearby planet.

Her 'you're the most important person on his mission and we all respect and need you' look is the one he sees most often shot at a certain scientist member of his team. But it makes him, and others, smile and feel better, so he doesn't tease her about how often she uses it. If she can persuade people to work more efficiently with it, then so be it. If it inflates an ego temporarily to get the job done, then fine. He knows that often the look is completely genuine, and she means the sentiments behind it, because she believes everyone is needed and vital for success in some form.

He hates her, 'it feels like you've just kicked me in the stomach and I'm only standing through sheer willpower' expression. Perhaps because he's seen it directed at him more often than he'd like. He can read hurt and betrayal in her eyes, that she's desperately trying to hide, yet her emotions always find their way to the surface somehow. John thinks it must be twisted that he prefers that look to her poker face. Because he'd rather read emotion from her than nothing at all. And he'd rather know that he's hurt her than have her try and cover it up.

And then there are her smiles. They come under many categories, from triumphant, to savage, to openly brilliant. He loves to see her smile. And loves trying to provoke even a small curve of her lips from her. She fights him, at times, hell, most of the time, but he can always see the laughter in her eyes even if she refuses to smile in any form whatsoever.

The one he's loving, and still trying to get used to, is the simple 'just woken up and smiling sleepily in his direction'. That one sometimes throws him. Because he often wonders just what she sees in him at all. Or why he deserves to have her in his bed. But hey, as long as he's got a lifetime to get used to it, he's perfectly happy with the situation. And, from her expression alone, knows that she is too.

**Fin**


End file.
